


День свадьбы

by Bathilda



Series: Время и свадьбы [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, First Time, Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: В день свадьбы Джона и Мэри Грег встречает привлекательного незнакомца, который явно планирует его соблазнить. И Грег не имеет ничего против.





	День свадьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wedding Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501430) by [BoldAsBrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldAsBrass/pseuds/BoldAsBrass). 



**Название:** День свадьбы

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Бета:** [Pheeby](http://pheeby.diary.ru/)

**Оригинал:**[The Wedding Present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1501430?view_full_work=true) by Bold_as_Brass, разрешение на перевод получено

 **Размер:** миди, 8819 слов в оригинале 

 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрад

 **Категория:** слэш

 **Жанр:** PWP, пропущенная сцена

 **Рейтинг:** R

 **Краткое содержание:** В день свадьбы Джона и Мэри Грег встречает привлекательного незнакомца, который явно планирует его соблазнить. И Грег не имеет ничего против.

 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

**Глава 1**

Когда Лестрад вернулся на свадебный прием, было уже поздно. Празднование закончилось, вся еда была съедена, а сонные официанты уносили последние куски свадебного торта. В зале почти никого не осталось, но красный огонек и едва уловимый запах сигарет «Бренсон и Хеджес» выдавали сидящего на веранде гостя, наслаждавшегося тихим вечером. Прочие гости разошлись, Джон и Мэри скрылись в спальне, Молли, миссис Хадсон и их спутники тоже куда-то делись, скорее всего, ехали поездом обратно в Лондон. Лестрад хотел бы оказаться на их месте. Он потер щеку с отросшей за день щетиной и задумался над тем, что ему делать. В местной гостинице наверняка нет свободных номеров, все они заняты собравшимися на свадьбу гостями. Дежурный сержант в участке в Йовиле предлагал Лестраду переночевать в свободной камере, но он отказался. Разумеется, был бы у него "плюс один", он тоже заранее забронировал бы номер в гостинице, чтобы оторваться на полную катушку, но, увы. 

— Шерлока здесь нет, детектив-инспектор, — раздалось с веранды.

«Старший детектив-инспектор», — подумал Лестрад, но не стал поправлять говорившего. 

Голос казался смутно знакомым, но освещенный убывающей луной профиль Лестрад не узнал, хотя, как и многие полицейские, обладал хорошей памятью на лица. Он обязательно запомнил бы эти резкие черты, если бы когда-нибудь видел их ранее.

— Я ищу не его, а свой плащ. Вы не видели? 

Курильщик подался вперед, чтобы на него падал свет из зала, и оказался бледным мужчиной средних лет с высокомерным выражением лица, мгновенно вызвавшим у Лестрада раздражение.

— Бежевый тренч? Насколько я знаю, его отнесли на ресепшен. Боюсь, там уже закрыто. В сельской местности все закрывается очень рано.

Черт! Это значило, что бумажник и телефон, оставшиеся в карманах плаща, Лестрад получит только утром.

— Не знаете, когда они открываются?

— Около восьми, думаю.

Не испытывая ни малейшего сочувствия к Лестраду, мужчина сделал неторопливую затяжку.

Судя по всему, придется остаться прямо в зале. В молодости Лестрад как-то спал под бильярдным столом, но сейчас он был для этого староват. 

Пробежавший по спине Лестрада холодок говорил о том, что за ним наблюдали. Он посмотрел на курильщика, который окинул его пристальным, изучающим взглядом, не вяжущимся с его расслабленно-спокойным лицом. Взгляд длился ровно секунду, но за это время одежда Лестрада, характер и привычки были оценены и разложены по полочкам. Затушив сигарету и соизволив протянуть Лестраду изящную руку, мужчина представился:

— Майкрофт Холмс. — Лестрад ничуть этому не удивился. Рукопожатие Холмса было сильнее, чем можно было предположить, исходя из его манер. — Брат Шерлока. Мы с вами уже разговаривали… дело Баскервиля.

— Да, точно. Здравствуйте.

Сам Лестрад не назвал бы это словом «разговаривали». Разговор подразумевал диалог, обмен мнениями, а не холодные четкие приказы и последовавшие за ними короткие гудки.

— Грег Лестрад. Я не знал, что вы были… — он хотел произнести «приглашены», но вовремя прикусил язык, — …на торжестве. 

— Я не собирался приходить, — отозвался Майкрофт, отпуская руку Лестрада. — Но мне позвонил Шерлок.

— И?

— Позвонил, — повторил Майкрофт. — Не написал смс, а взял телефон и позвонил. Шерлок никогда не звонит, и я решил, что лучше лично проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

— Вы живете недалеко отсюда?

— В Лондоне.

— И вы сорвались и приехали сюда из Лондона? — удивился Лестрад, а потом вспомнил, как сам совсем недавно поднял на уши половину спецслужб города из-за одного короткого сообщения Шерлока.

Словно читая его мысли, Майкрофт поднял бровь, давая понять, что новость об этом распространилась дальше, чем Лестрад хотел бы.

— И где сейчас Шерлок?

— Едет обратно в Лондон, — ответил Майкрофт. — Скорее всего, мы разминулись с ним на шоссе. 

Он был на удивление спокоен, признавая, что зря проделал такой путь. 

— Как насчет вас? Почему вы не возвращаетесь домой?

— Я должен быть завтра утром в местном полицейском участке, чтобы дать показания. На свадьбе возникли некоторые проблемы.

— А, майор Шолто. Что ж, если вы не намереваетесь уезжать в Лондон, может, выпьете со мной?

Из-за стола словно сам по себе выдвинулся стул. Повинуясь взмаху руки Майкрофта, возле Лестрада материализовался официант и принял заказ прежде, чем тот успел ответить. Смирившись с неизбежным, Лестрад сел на предложенный стул и спросил:

— Вы остаетесь здесь на ночь?

— Да, уже слишком поздно, чтобы ехать обратно, — ответил Майкрофт, элегантно пожав одним плечом. — Я занял комнату Шерлока. Не люкс, но переночевать там можно. Сигарету? — предложил Майкрофт, показав на лежавшую на столе пачку.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Вы не возражаете, что я курю. — Это был не вопрос.

Их заказ, два бокала бренди на серебряном подносе, принесли невероятно быстро. Обычно Лестрад пил не это, но бренди оказался превосходным. Отличное завершение трудного дня.

— Я так понимаю, вряд ли здесь остались свободные номера, — сказал Лестрад, ни на что не надеясь.

— Ни одного, — ответил Майкрофт. — Я бы предпочел номер майора Шолто, там есть ванна, но, очевидно, по какому-то полицейскому регламенту его пока нельзя никому занимать. — Он махнул рукой, отгоняя дым. — Там надо собрать улики или что-то в этом роде. 

— Да, верно, — подтвердил Лестрад прежде, чем осознал, что Майкрофт его дразнит. — Примерно так.

Несколько минут они неторопливо смаковали бренди в полной тишине.

Глаза Лестрада привыкли, наконец, к царящему на веранде полумраку, и он смог как следует разглядеть своего собеседника. Таинственный Майкрофт Холмс и Шерлок внешне не были похожи, лишь манера Майкрофта держаться казалась знакомой. Он почти не притронулся к сигарете, просто смотрел, как вьется и исчезает в темноте дым. Лестрад допускал, что Майкрофт специально сел так, чтобы его рука с длинными изящными пальцами смотрелась как можно выигрышнее. Эта театральная поза добавила Майкрофту сходства с братом.

— Так и будете любоваться сигаретой вместо того, чтобы ее курить? — в конце концов, поинтересовался Лестрад.

— Мой постыдный секрет раскрыт, — отозвался Майкрофт. — На самом деле я курю лишь за компанию с кем-то. Вы уверены, что я не могу вас соблазнить?

Самоконтроль Лестрада вступил в схватку с его тягой к никотину и проиграл. Не в первый раз.

— Ну, давайте, — согласился Лестрад.

Взяв из пачки сигарету, он зажал ее губами и огляделся в поисках зажигалки. К его удивлению Майкрофт подался вперед и, прикрыв рукой пламя зажигалки от ветра, прикурил сигарету Лестрада, прямо как в нуар-фильмах. Эта несуразная мысль заставила Лестрада улыбнуться — никогда в жизни он не воображал себя роковой женщиной. После первой затяжки Лестрад блаженно закрыл глаза. Горький дым, смешанный с отличным бренди… господи, как ему не хватало сигарет.

— Почти стоит воздерживаться какое-то время, чтобы потом сполна вкусить наслаждение, — сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад выдохнул сигаретный дым и ничего не ответил. Если бы на месте Майкрофта был кто-то другой, Лестрад решил бы, что с ним флиртуют. Сделав вторую затяжку, он задумался. Шерлок никогда не упоминал о том, что его брат — гей, но, впрочем, это ни о чем не говорило, потому что Шерлока вообще не интересовал секс и все, что с ним связано. Майкрофт угостил его выпивкой, но это могло быть не более чем обычным дружелюбием. Майкрофт не казался таким уж добродушным, но от того, кто ходил в частную школу, трудно ожидать открытости, и под маской могло скрываться что угодно. Однако то, как он зажег Лестраду сигарету, было очень интимным жестом, да и тон, каким он сказал о воздержании, вполне можно было назвать чувственным. С другой стороны, это же Майкрофт Холмс, большая шишка в правительстве и явно не тот человек, который делает двусмысленные предложения незнакомцам на чужих свадьбах. Нет, Лестрад просто вообразил себе невесть что. Майкрофт просто учтивый аристократ, не более. Лестрад слишком давно ни с кем не флиртовал и разучился отличать любезность от заигрываний.

— У меня номер с двуспальной кроватью, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Майкрофт, отвлекая Лестрада от размышлений. — Я готов разделить ее с вами. 

От неожиданности Лестрад глотнул дыма и закашлялся.

— Что, простите? — прохрипел он.

— Я готов разделить с вами номер с двуспальной кроватью.

— В смысле… я могу поспать на полу?

— Нет, я имел в виду вовсе не это, — ответил Майкрофт.

— А что? — уточнил Лестрад, и это прозвучало гораздо более гортанно и вызывающе, чем он планировал.

— О, даже не знаю, — сказал Майкрофт и нетерпеливо стряхнул с сигареты пепел. — Для чего я могу предлагать взрослому дееспособному мужчине провести ночь в моем номере? Пошевелите мозгами, детектив-инспектор, и, уверен, вы найдете ответ.

— Вы считаете меня геем?

В темноте сверкнула белозубая улыбка.

— Я считаю, что вы, скажем так, экспериментировали в юности.

— Ну, да, что-то в этом роде. Мы все экспериментировали в восьмидесятых, но…

— Но затем вы встретили хорошую девушку, женились и перестали экспериментировать, — с оттенком горечи сказал Майкрофт. — Да, я тоже помню восьмидесятые.

— О, — только и сказал Лестрад. Он задумался, стоит ли ему оскорбиться и уйти, но понял, что на самом деле этого не хочет. Он был слишком стар для таких глупых игр. — Полагаете, я снова хочу поэкспериментировать?

— Почему нет? — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Это свадьба. Насколько я понимаю, подобное времяпрепровождение — обычное дело на свадьбе.

— Эксперименты?

— Да, если угодно.

Лестрад затушил сигарету и положил ноги на свободный стул.

— Мне нужно еще выпить, — решил он.

Майкрофт поднял брови, но ничего не сказал и подозвал официанта. Второй бокал бренди принесли так же быстро, как и первый, и Майкрофт молча, уже не скрывая своего интереса, смотрел, как Лестрад пьет. Лестрад ему не мешал. Не поощрял, но и не прятался от пристального взгляда. Лестрадом давно никто не любовался, пусть даже так с таким холодным и слегка насмешливым выражением лица. Лестраду это льстило.

— Итак? — спросил, наконец, Майкрофт.

— Ну… 

Лестрад почесал подбородок. А почему, собственно, нет? Все лучше, чем провести ночь под бильярдным столом. У Лестрада была трудная неделя, и он не любил свадьбы, хотя изо всех сил старался не испортить Джону и Мэри праздник своей кислой физиономией. Сейчас, когда все закончилось, вполне можно было расслабиться и развлечься. Он разведен, у детей своя жизнь. Им уже все равно, с кем спит их отец, при условии, что он продолжит видеться с ними каждое воскресенье. Бывшую жену тем более не заботила его личная жизнь: она устроила гнездышко с новым приятелем в крошечном доме на две семьи в Сюрбитоне — раньше они вдвоем всегда смеялись над такими конурами. Ну а то, чего друзья Лестрада не знали, их не касалось. Правда, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны…

— Что насчет Шерлока?

— А что насчет него? — удивленно спросил Майкрофт.

— Он знает, что я… экспериментировал?

— Не представляю, с какой стати это могло бы его заинтересовать.

Хм, да, это точно.

— Ладно, я согласен, — сказал он неожиданно для себя самого.

Майкрофт не улыбнулся, но в его глазах появилось довольное выражение. 

— Отлично. Тогда идем?

— Что, прямо сейчас? — растерялся Лестрад.

Он как-то не ожидал, что его согласие тут же станет руководством к действию. Лестрад думал, что они посидят немного, возможно, он выпьет еще бокал бренди и позволит Майкрофту подольше полюбоваться собой. Расслабится, чтобы снова почувствовать себя в своей тарелке в такой ситуации.

— Нет лучшего времени, чем сейчас.

Да, теперь было очевидно, что Майкрофт определенно похож на брата: также любит командовать. Несмотря на это, сейчас он был прав.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Лестрад и залпом допил остатки бренди, не давая себе времени передумать.

Они одновременно поднялись, Майкрофт просунул руку под пиджак Лестрада и словно невзначай приобнял его за талию.

— Я должен предупредить, — тихо произнес он, наклоняясь к Лестраду, — что я ужасно ленивый в постели. 

— Что? — переспросил Лестрад, отвлекшись на тепло чужого тела, которое чувствовал через тонкую рубашку.

— Больше всего я люблю лежать на спине и думать об Англии.

Лестрад слегка отстранился и увидел, что Майкрофт невозмутимо смотрит куда-то в темноту, а не на него, словно вовсе не заинтересован в ответе. Лишь его большой палец, поглаживающий талию Лестрада, говорил о том, что Майкрофт был не так невозмутим, как казалось.

— Ясно, — Лестрад так и представлял, как Майкрофт блаженствует, пока какой-нибудь из его подчиненных трудится в поте лица, чтобы доставить ему наслаждение. — Вы так говорите, будто это хорошо, и я должен радоваться.

— Вы производите впечатление человека, который рад угождать, детектив-инспектор.

Судя по жару, который уже начал охватывать Лестрада, Майкрофт был недалек от истины.

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, предлагаю перейти на "ты". Зови меня Лестрад.

— Не Грег? — с легким удивлением спросил Майкрофт, с которого на мгновение слетела маска скуки.

— Грегом меня зовут друзья.

— Туше́. — Майкрофт нежно, но решительно надавил ему на поясницу, подталкивая к выходу. — Хотя не могу не отметить, что Шерлок тебя так не зовет.

— Ты же не Шерлок.

Палец Майкрофта спустился ниже, под брючный ремень Лестрада.

— Рад, что ты это заметил.

Они уже почти дошли до лестницы, когда Лестрад резко остановился из-за охвативших его сомнений.

— Подожди, а если он передумает и вернется сюда?

— Кто, Шерлок? — уточнил Майкрофт с заметным нетерпением, которое польстило Лестраду. — Не вернется. Он сейчас на полпути в Лондон, уже проехал Бейзингсток.

Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Лестрад согласился бы. Однако Шерлок умудрился вернуться из мира мертвых, так что вернуться из Бейзингстока ему не составило бы труда.

— Что, если он все же приедет и застукает нас?

Майкрофт поджал губы, размышляя.

— Что ж, это научит его, наконец, стучаться, — ответил он.

— Убедил, бери свое пальто, — решительно сказал Лестрад.

**Глава 2**

На вкус Лестрада, на обоях и на обивке мебели в номере было слишком много цветов, но это все искупала огромная кровать с полосатым белым покрывалом и горой подушек. Большой телевизор с плоским экраном и, главное, полное отсутствие следов пребывания здесь Шерлока делали номер еще более привлекательным.

— Неплохо, — сказал Лестрад, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Он потянулся было к Майкрофту за поцелуем, но у того были другие планы. Уткнувшись в телефон, он сосредоточенно читал что-то и, не поднимая головы, показал на дверь.

— Ванная там, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Лестрад, пытаясь не обидеться.

Он повесил пиджак на стул, стащил с себя ботинки и пошел в ванную. Однако двери он остановился и спросил:

— Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне?

Он надеялся, что это прозвучало достаточно соблазнительно.

— Нет, — по-прежнему глядя в телефон, сказал Майкрофт. — Там едва хватит места для одного.

«Ну и черт с тобой!» — подумал Лестрад, раздраженный такой сменой настроения. Пока он размышлял над тем, не стоит ли ему все же пойти и подыскать себе подходящий бильярдный стол для ночевки, Майкрофт, все еще поглощенный телефоном, сказал с неожиданной настойчивостью:

— Не брейся.

— Что?

— Ты прекрасно меня слышал.

Лестрад провел пальцем по щеке: с годами его щетина стала такой же седой, как и волосы, и не такой колючей, как в юности, но он все же предпочитал бриться, особенно в таких ситуациях.

— Почему?

На губах Майкрофта появилась легкая улыбка.

— Бросьте, вы не настолько тупы, детектив-инспектор.

— Лестрад, — поправил его Лестрад, теперь ясно видевший семейное сходство братьев Холмс. — Предпочитаешь грубых любовников?

Майкрофт оторвал взгляд от экрана, и Лестрад понял, что попал в точку. Он ухмыльнулся и зашел в ванную, чуть покачивая бедрами, почти чувствуя, как Майкрофт внимательно смотрит ему вслед.

К Лестраду вернулось хорошее расположение духа, и он быстро и энергично вымылся. Обернув бедра полотенцем, он вышел из ванной и увидел, что Майкрофт сменил костюм на махровый халат, в котором простой смертный выглядел бы необъятным.

— Ванна твоя, — сказал Лестрад Майкрофту.

Тот кивнул и зашел в ванную комнату, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Очевидно, он считал принятие душа священнодействием, которое никто не должен видеть. Посверлив немного взглядом закрытую дверь, Лестрад решил сполна насладиться всеми удобствами номера.

Матрас на кровати оказался в меру твердым и пружинистым, не сравнить с продавленным диваном и третьесортными байковыми простынями, которые достались Лестраду при разводе. Плюхнувшись на кровать, Лестрад на мгновение замер, блаженствуя на гладких прохладных простынях. Множество кнопок и выключателей на панели над изголовьем кровати поднимали и опускали занавески, включали и выключали верхний свет, лампу на столе и подсветку на полу. Освоив все кнопки, Лестрад включил телевизор и удачно попал на "Матч дня" с обзором последних футбольных матчей.

— Эй, я же смотрел! — воскликнул Лестрад через какое-то время, когда экран телевизора неожиданно погас.

Майкрофт, державший в руках пульт, стоял у кровати с несколько раздраженным видом. Он был все в том же халате, но с мокрыми волосами, кончики которых закручивались вверх. 

— Я это заметил, — сказал Майкрофт, — исходя из того, что ты не отвечал на мои вопросы.

— Какие вопросы?

— В основном о том, не будешь ли ты против, если я выключу телевизор.

— А, — виновато отозвался Лестрад.

Кажется, у них с бывшей женой не раз был похожий разговор. Чаще всего он заканчивался тем, что кто-то из них шел спать в комнату для гостей. Правда, иногда отвлекающие маневры давали плоды. Выбросив из головы все мысли о Кубке мира, Лестрад сосредоточил внимание на Майкрофте и его халате.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть для меня что-нибудь интересное взамен, — сказал Лестрад с нарочитым акцентом, от которого избавился в юности. 

Его усилия не прошли даром: Майкрофт слегка расслабился и присел на край кровати, невидяще глядя в выключенный телевизор.

— Шерлок уже в Лондоне, — сказал он. — Боюсь, это плохой знак.

Лестрад взглянул на светящиеся электронные часы на телевизоре, вспомнил расстояние до Лондона, прикинул, с какой скоростью должен был ехать Шерлок, и поморщился.

— В последнее время он занимался исключительно этой свадьбой, — продолжил Майкрофт, — и я не знаю, что он теперь будет делать. Ему необходимо дело и достаточный мотив, чтобы им заняться.

— Да, — отозвался Лестрад, вдруг впав в уныние.

Что стало с его жизнью, почему он сидит голым рядом с незнакомцем и разговаривает о Шерлоке Холмсе? А ведь у него все так хорошо начиналось: бросил школу, пошел работать в полицию, женился на хорошей девушке, остепенился — и вот он здесь. Ему пятьдесят, он наполовину седой, разведенный и размышляет над тем, заниматься ли сексом с человеком, которого встретил час назад. В экране телевизора отражались двое мужчин средних лет, сидевших на кровати. Если дать Майкрофту курительную трубку и надеть на него очки, они вдвоем будут вылитыми комиками Моркамбом и Вайсом 1. 

— Можешь выключить свет?

Майкрофт посмотрел на панель и нажал на три кнопки, на взгляд Лестрада — первые попавшиеся. Однако комната тут же погрузилась в полумрак, превративший их отражения в телевизоре в бесформенные тени.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. — Майкрофт сел обратно и знакомым жестом сложил ладони под подбородком. — Не знаю, было ли разумно позволять им жениться.

— Кому, Джону и Мэри? Надо быть очень смелым, чтобы попытаться остановить их.

Майкрофт посмотрел на него, подняв бровь, и Лестрад задумался над тем, кем он был на самом деле. Явно что-то связанное с секретными службами: хоть Шерлок и отзывался о брате пренебрежительно, Джон всегда настораживался при упоминании Майкрофта и его работы.

— В любом случае, Шерлок найдет, чем себя занять, — немного неуверенно закончил Лестрад.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — ответил Майкрофт.

Он замолк, и пауза настолько затянулась, что Лестрад уже начал прикидывать, не включить ли ему снова футбол.

— Ты опытный полицейский, — сказал, наконец, Майкрофт. — Должно быть, хороший, иначе Шерлок с тобой не работал бы. У тебя бывают… предчувствия?

Лестрад пожал плечами: лично он всегда предпочитал интуиции и предчувствиям долгую и упорную работу с уликами и свидетелями.

— Иногда.

— Что ты думаешь о новоиспеченной миссис Ватсон?

— О Мэри? — Лестрад вспомнил, как она сияла сегодня, глядя на Джона, и это потянуло за собой воспоминания о его собственной свадьбе, горькие и приятные одновременно. — Она любит Джона, в этом я не сомневаюсь.

— Да, — протянул Майкрофт с загадочным видом. — Однако меня беспокоит не любовь.

Последнее слово было сказано с легким презрением.

— Угу.

Майкрофт не пояснил, что имел в виду, и Лестрад окончательно убедился в том, что у них с Шерлоком мало общего, несмотря ни на что. Когда он общался с Шерлоком, то всегда чувствовал его разочарование: Шерлок считал, что если бы Лестрад лучше старался, то с легкостью мог бы следить за его мыслью и видеть то же, что он сам. С Майкрофтом все было по-другому: ему было все равно, понимал Лестрад его мысль или нет. Возможно, следовало бы оскорбиться, но Лестрад честно признал, что испытывает лишь облегчение. Так было проще.

— Я полагаю, ты проверил ее по своим каналам?

— Это было бы незаконно, — ответил Лестрад, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Да, и тем не менее?

— Я посмотрел по верхам. На всякий случай.

После «Джима из компьютерного отдела» Лестрад нервно относился к неожиданным романам и помолвкам друзей.

— И ничего не нашел.

— Абсолютно. У нас на нее ничего нет.

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кровати, и его халат разошелся спереди, однако из-за царящего в комнате полумрака в разрезе ничего не было видно.

— Тебе кажется это странным?

— После того, как я увидел, как она водит машину, да, пожалуй, кажется. Но не все люди преступники, знаешь ли.

— Действительно, — со смешком ответил Майкрофт, хотя Лестрад не шутил. 

— А что? — спросил он. — Ты что-то выяснил? 

— Я? — невинно уточнил Майкрофт. — Ничего, чиста как младенец. И, как ты сказал, сильно привязана к Джону. 

— Угу. 

Они оба понимали, что Майкрофт не собирался открывать всей правды, а Лестрад не планировал давить на него. 

— В этой ситуации я больше беспокоюсь о Шерлоке, — добавил Майкрофт, и на его лице вновь появилось холодное отстраненное выражение.

Лестрад посмотрел на его профиль: ранние залысины, крупный нос, широкий рот, который произносил порой жестокие вещи, а затем перевел взгляд на разошедшиеся полы халата и густую тень между ними.

— Сегодня ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать, — сказал Лестрад.

Он часто использовал эту фразу в постели с женой, когда они спорили о чем-то, что не могло решиться в обозримом будущем. Для Майкрофта, казалось, это было откровением.

— Верно.

— Значит, ты можешь пока перестать волноваться, — закончил Лестрад.

Это он тоже часто говорил жене, и иногда после этого они переходили от спора к более интересным занятиям.

— Я не волнуюсь, — ответил Майкрофт таким тоном, что становилось ясно: если бы он волновался, то уже вызывал бы спецназ и боевые самолеты. — Я просто думаю.

Лестрад широко улыбнулся: он знал, что на это ответить.

— Так перестань думать.

— Это невозможно, — откликнулся Майкрофт.

На мгновение он замолк, затем поймал взгляд Лестрада и сообразил, к чему тот клонил.

— Чем я могу помочь? — спросил Лестрад, продолжая гнуть свою линию.

— Ну, — Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на губы Лестрада, — раз ты предлагаешь…

— Я не брился, — услужливо подсказал Лестрад. — Боюсь показаться слегка грубым.

— Да, полагаю, ты будешь далеко не нежным, — ответил Майкрофт.

Он неторопливо встал, развязал пояс и сбросил с себя халат с такой невозмутимостью, что Лестрад невольно им восхитился. Лестрад успел разглядеть длинные ноги, волосы на груди и — о, это уже интересно, — прежде чем Майкрофт укрылся и откинулся на подушки с видом старлетки пятидесятых, ждущей начала съемки крупным планом.

— Удобно, принцесса?

— Вполне, благодарю, — ответил Майкрофт без тени иронии.

Лестрад покачал головой и нырнул под одеяло, ничего не ответив. Он изголодался по прикосновениям, по теплу чужого тела, по солоноватому вкусу кожи на языке. В его почившем браке было много проблем, но секс никогда не входил в их число. Даже его бывшая это честно признавала. Она как-то сказала ему, что изменяла вовсе не потому, что он ее не устраивал в постели. Как будто это могло подсластить горькую пилюлю ее измен. 

Лестрад на ощупь изучал тело Майкрофта: длинные руки, угловатые плечи, дорожку волос от самых ключиц и до солнечного сплетения, сужающуюся на мягком животе. Лестрад давно уже отвык от таких крупных любовников. Когда его рука, скользнув по животу, опустилась вниз, он почувствовал под ладонью твердую выступающую тазовую косточку. Лестрад тут же поцеловал ее, и Майкрофт заерзал под ним. Окрыленный успехом, Лестрад поцеловал вторую косточку, погладил нежную кожу и продолжил свое исследование. 

Под одеялом было душно и жарко, и Лестрад остро ощущал мускусный запах секса. Он по-кошачьи потерся шершавой щекой о горячее бедро и был вознагражден легкой дрожью удовольствия, прошедшей по телу Майкрофта. Лестрад провел ладонями вверх по бедрам Майкрофта и нащупал то, к чему стремился. И на мгновение замер. Член под его рукой был обжигающе горячим и, что льстило Лестраду, каменно-твердым. И очень толстым. Лестрад осторожно сжал его и, к своему удивлению, почувствовал, что он стал еще толще. Да, это определенно объясняло, как Майкрофт умудрялся все время быть таким невыносимо самодовольным. На секунду Лестрад задумался над тем, стоит ли ему начать испытывать комплекс неполноценности, но пришел к выводу: он уже слишком стар, чтобы меряться членами. К тому же никто из его любовников никогда не жаловался на его размер. Правда, приспособиться к такому богатству будет непросто. Лестрад потер подбородок и прикинул все варианты. Он уже много лет не прикасался к чужим членам и никогда встречал таких размеров. Ладно, как бы там ни было, минет — есть минет: зубы — плохо, язык — хорошо. А энтузиазм восполнит все возможные недостатки в технике. И он приступил к работе.

Ему понадобилось время, чтобы приноровиться к размерами Майкрофта. С одной стороны, с ним, как с мужчиной, было проще, чем с женщиной — все, так сказать, на виду, открыто, не надо гадать, все ли он делал правильно. С другой — его было много, и чем дольше Лестрад сосал, тем больше уставала у него челюсть, поэтому он начал время от времени облизывать член языком, дразня головку, и одновременно поглаживать его рукой. Минут через десять он стал чувствовать себя вполне уверенно и даже получать удовольствие. Это как с велосипедом: раз научившись, уже не разучишься.

Через пятнадцать минут он недовольно задался вопросом, сколько еще это займет времени.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, отстранившись немного, чтобы отдышаться. 

Ответа не последовало. Майкрофт лежал неподвижно… слишком неподвижно. Лестрад нахмурился: полностью отдаваться наслаждению — это одно, но… ему показалось, или он и в самом деле услышал тихий стук, с каким обычно тыкают в экран телефона?

Положив подбородок на длинное бедро, Лестрад предупредил:

— Если я узнаю, что ты проверяешь почту, то очень разозлюсь.

Горло слегка саднило, и поэтому вместо обычного тона вышло угрожающее рычание. Бедро Майкрофта красноречиво дернулось. 

— Мне что, придется самому смотреть? Если да, то сразу говорю: тебе не понравится.

— Ты старший детектив-инспектор, — обыденно произнес Майкрофт, — а не просто детектив-инспектор. Ты об этом не упоминал. 

— Ты читаешь мое дело? Все, ты сам напросился, — сказал Лестрад и полез вверх, выбираясь из-под одеяла.

— Читать твое дело было бы незаконно, — безмятежно сказал Майкрофт и одной рукой отмахнулся посягающего на его телефон Лестрада. Второй рукой он продолжал тыкать в экран смартфона. — Спецконстебль 2 на общественных началах, констебль в штате полиции, короткая служба в Отделе нравов, затем Отдел особо тяжких преступлений. Дослужился до сержанта… — Лестрад ринулся вперед, чтобы выхватить телефон, но Майкрофт ловко взял его в другую руку. — Диплом юриста, полученный в Открытом университете? Об этом ты тоже не говорил. Сдал экзамены на инспектора и получил возможность самостоятельно расследовать убийства…

— Отдай!

Несколько мгновений они сражались за телефон: длинные руки Майкрофта оказались на удивление жилистыми и сильными, но на стороне Лестрада был тридцатилетний опыт разнимания мелких драк. Поединок вышел коротким: силы были неравны, а решимости Лестраду более чем хватало. Лестрад вырвал у Майкрофт телефон и отшвырнул его подальше. Тот с тихим стуком упал на мягкий ковер где-то на другом конце комнаты.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты его не разбил, — раздраженно и слегка задыхаясь, сказал Майкрофт.

— Если и разбил — так тебе и надо!

— Мы скоро об этом узнаем. Потому что если ты его все же разбил, то приблизительно через тридцать секунд в номер, выбив дверь, ворвутся трое вооруженных мужчин.

— О.

Все недовольство Лестрада мгновенно улетучилось. Может, стоит надеть штаны? Какое-то время они ждали, глядя на едва видимую в полумраке дверь.

— Сколько еще ждать? — спросил Лестрад Майкрофта, досчитав до сорока.

— Еще минуту, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Если к тому времени они здесь не появятся, то просто свяжутся со мной по телефону. — Выражение лица Майкрофта было не разобрать, но голос его оставался совершенно спокойным.

— Ясно. Такое часто случается?

— Время от времени. В последний раз – когда Шерлок бросил мой телефон в заварочный чайник. Ему не пошло это на пользу.

На другом конце комнаты раздался тихий звук входящего сообщения, и экран телефона засветился.

— О, хорошо, — сказал Майкрофт.

Он выскользнул из-под Лестрада, подобрал телефон и набрал что-то длинное, видимо, код, а затем осторожно положил телефон на прикроватный столик.

— На чем мы остановились? — спросил он.

— Я тебя отчитывал.

— Верно. — Майкрофт снова забрался под одеяло. — Ты был очень суров, мне это весьма понравилось.

— Да неужели?

Майкрофт ничего не ответил, лишь посмотрел на Лестрада из-под полуопущенных век. Возможно, сейчас было самое время положиться на свою полицейскую интуицию.

— Ты отправляешься со мной в участок, приятель, — сказал он в порыве вдохновения и опустил голову так, что они с Майкрофтом едва не соприкасались носами.

— О, господин полицейский, — понизив голос и едва не мурлыча, ответил Майкрофт, — быть может, мы сумеем договориться?

— В каком смысле? — с напускной агрессией уточнил Лестрад.

— Я разрешу тебе мне отсосать, — отозвался Майкрофт с той невероятной самоуверенностью, на которую были способны лишь Холмсы.

— Дрянной мальчишка, — сказал Лестрад и быстро уткнул Майкрофта лицом в подушку, заломив ему руку за спину.

Пусть Лестрад был уже не таким стройным, как в юности, но справиться с буйным клиентом вполне мог.

— О, — вскрикнул Майкрофт, брыкаясь, — будьте со мной понежнее.

Лестрад виновато отпустил его руку.

— Не настолько нежнее, — уже нормальным тоном сказал Майкрофт.

Ну да, конечно. Лестрад снова заломил ему руку за спину, но уже не так сильно.

— Теперь, — прорычал он Майкрофту на ухо, старательно копируя интонации Рэя Уинстона, — ты будешь для меня хорошим мальчиком. Так ведь, милый?

Майкрофт кивнул, не поднимая головы от подушки.

— Да, будешь. Ты перевернешься, раздвинешь ноги, после этого я не хочу слышать от тебя ничего, кроме «да, господин полицейский» и «спасибо, господин полицейский». Понял?

— Да, господин полицейский, — без промедления глухо ответил Майкрофт.

— Хорошо.

В этот раз Лестрад не переживал насчет своих умений, он просто дрочил Майкрофту одной рукой, иногда посасывая головку и бормоча: «Тебе так нравится, да?» и «Я все знаю, про таких, как ты».

Судя по вздохам, стонам и редким тонким вскрикам, которые так и хотелось назвать писком, Лестрад все делал правильно.

**Глава 3**

— Спасибо, господин полицейский, — сказал зарывшийся в подушки Майкрофт.

Лестрад выключил свет в ванной и снова забрался под одеяло.

— Я сделал больше, чем ты заслуживаешь.

— М-м-м… — удовлетворенный Майкрофт лениво потянулся и добавил так, словно делал Лестраду огромное одолжение: — Можешь меня трахнуть, если хочешь.

В принципе Лестрад не имел ничего против этого, но было уже поздно, хотелось спать, и у него болела спина, поэтому он ответил:

— Не, обойдусь. Предложи мне это снова утром, а пока подрочи мне.

Красноречивая пауза говорила о том, что Майкрофт не привык, чтобы его такие щедрые предложения отклоняли.

— Я завтра рано уезжаю, — в конце концов, сказал он.

— Значит, тебе лучше максимально воспользоваться мной, пока можешь, — отозвался Лестрад.

Он взял себе несколько подушек, спихнул на пол лишние и похлопал по матрасу сбоку от себя.

— Иди сюда, поработай своими симпатичными руками.

— Симпатичными?

Майкрофт все же перевернулся и вытянулся справа от Лестрада с видом человека, который ждал, что его сейчас будут уговаривать и в конце концов уговорят.

— Да, — подтвердил Лестрад, вспомнив, как Майкрофт позировал перед ним с сигаретой. — И ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.

Как ни странно, Майкрофт не ответил в своей излюбленной ядовитой манере. Вместо этого он начал неторопливо рисовать на груди Лестрада круги кончиками холодных пальцев, постепенно спускаясь вниз, что очень обнадеживало. Пожалуй, это было… — как там говорила современная молодежь? — немного трагично, что одна только мысль о чужой руке на его члене вызывала у Лестрада такое возбуждение, но, если подумать, во всей этой ситуации было что-то пикантное и дерзкое, словно он снова был подростком, и это невольно вызывало у него ухмылку.

Пальцы Майкрофта, соскользнувшие с живота Лестрада, наткнулись на край одеяла. Посмотрев на Лестрада с молчаливым вызовом, Майкрофт бесцеремонно сбросил с него одеяло, которое приземлилось на пол. Дойдя до бедра, Майкрофт замер, и Лестрад взглянул вниз. А, да, точно: на внешней стороне бедра Лестрада красовалась татуировка — уже давно выцветший красный щит. Напоминание о днях молодости, когда на отдыхе с друзьями сделать всем одинаковые тату с символом любимой футбольной команды было вполне нормальным и само собой разумеющимся. Казалось, Майкрофта очень заинтересовала эта татуировка, потому что он не переставал обводить ее пальцем. Вряд ли он видел много тату в Уайтхолле. Хотя в эти дни всего можно было ожидать.

— Сделал на столетний юбилей, — пояснил Лестрад.

— А, — вежливо отозвался Майкрофт, хотя было очевидно, что он понятия не имел, о чем шла речь.

Еще несколько минут он поглаживал бедро Лестрада, а затем занялся его членом, который и так уже наполовину стоял, а после задумчиво-расчетливого взгляда Майкрофта дернулся в предвкушении.

Глядя на то, как длинные бледные пальцы медленно ласкают его бедро, продвигаясь вверх, Лестрад убедился, что принял правильное решение, согласившись на предложение Майкрофта.

Минут через десять он горько об этом пожалел. Сначала Майкрофт просто легонько поглаживал его член и массировал яйца — приятно, но ничего особенного. Сейчас Лестрад понимал, что так Майкрофт усыплял его бдительность. Потому что теперь по его вискам тек пот, последняя подушка уже валялась на полу, простыни были перекручены, а Майкрофт невозмутимо лежал, вытянувшись перпендикулярно Лестраду и как бы невзначай забросив руку ему на бедра — сильную руку, пригвоздившую его к постели так, что он не мог даже отстраниться. Зажав член Лестрада на миллиметр ниже головки между большим и средним пальцами, Майкрофт с изощренной неторопливостью делал круговые движения кистью. Это была самая мучительная мастурбация в жизни Лестрада. Его член был темно-красным, а головка набухла и влажно блестела, но пальцы Майкрофта едва двигались, не дотрагиваясь до самой чувствительной точки. 

Когда Лестрад уже было решил, что больше не может этого терпеть, Майкрофт посмотрел на него с холодной расчетливостью и, судя по всему, остался доволен тем, что увидел. Правда, сам Лестрад не сомневался, что ужасно выглядел: вены у него на лбу ощутимо пульсировали, и он был уверен, что цвет его лица немногим отличался от цвета члена.

— Полагаю, ты был очень симпатичным, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Майкрофт и тут же испортил весь эффект от своих слов, добавив с легкой и явно жестокой улыбкой: — Лет тридцать назад.

Тридцать лет назад… Когда это было? Восемьдесят четвертый — Маргарет Тэтчер, забастовка шахтеров, танцы в клубе под «Нью романтикс». Казалось, с тех прошло совсем мало времени.

— Тридцать лет назад я бы арестовал тебя в Клэпхэм-коммонс 3, — с трудом ответил Лестрад. — Когда геям разрешили поступать на госслужбу?

— В девяносто первом, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответил Майкрофт, продолжая подушечкой большого пальца выписывать круги на члене Лестрада.

— Тогда, если бы я арестовал тебя за непристойное поведение тридцать лет назад, у тебя были бы большие неприятности, верно?

— Почему же? — с нечитаемым выражением лица уточнил Майкрофт.

Он, как обычно, не собирался ничего объяснять, но что именно он старался держать в тайне: свою работу или свою ориентацию, Лестрад не знал.

— Потому что… — начал было Лестрад, но тут же осекся, задохнувшись, потому что Майкрофт, наконец, сильнее сжал пальцы.

— Ты хочешь кончить? — спросил он так, будто светски интересовался, сколько сахара положить Лестраду в чай.

— Да, — умудрился-таки выговорить Лестрад, — очень.

Он не знал, что было у Майкрофта на уме, но точно не ожидал, что тот кивнет и встанет, оставив его одного на кровати. Задыхаясь, Лестрад лежал и думал о том, что он сказал не так. Возможно, он перегнул палку с Клэпхэм-коммонс. Или же Майкрофт просто хотел заставить его умолять. Лестрад охотно пошел бы на это, он не был гордецом. Он уже собирался было сказать об этом, когда что-то холодное легло ему на живот. Белая влажная льняная салфетка, словно скатерть, накрыла нижнюю часть его живота. Затем матрас прогнулся, и Майкрофт снова сел рядом с Лестрадом.

— Что? — успел спросить Лестрад, прежде чем Майкрофт обхватил ладонью его член.

В этот раз он твердо и решительно начал дрочить Лестраду, и его пальцы сжимали его так, что это причиняло легкую, но приятную боль. Шерлок как-то упомянул, что у него необычайно сильные пальцы, очевидно, это было семейной чертой. Майкрофт больше не дразнил Лестрада, он собирался заставить его кончить как можно быстрее и сильнее. Его предыдущие минимальные усилия сейчас обеспечивали максимальный эффект от его действий. И все же Лестрад до последнего не был уверен, что Майкрофт не остановится, оставив его балансировать на грани наслаждения, но так и не дав облечения. Только когда он осознал, что этого не случится, он выгнулся на кровати и кончил так сильно, что забрызгал себе грудь. Салфетка оказалась совершенно бесполезна.

— Что ж, расскажи богу о своих планах… — философски заметил Майкрофт, беря салфетку и вытирая ей Лестрада.

Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, слыша в ушах лишь бешеное биение собственного сердца.

— Нихрена себе, — пробормотал Лестрад, отдышавшись, и заснул сразу же, как договорил.

*** * ***

Проснулся Лестрад от тихого кликанья. Открыв глаза, он увидел на потолке пятно света и пляшущие тени.

— Ты с ума сошел? — спросил он. — Сейчас… — прищурившись, он разглядел цифры на часах на телевизоре, — три ночи.

— Да, и Ханг Сенг 4 только что открылась после выходных, — ответил Майкрофт.

Он сидел на краю кровати, спиной к Лестраду, и быстро набирал что-то на клавиатуре телефона.

— Значит, через четыре часа она еще будет открыта, так? Иди сюда.

Как ни странно, Майкрофт послушался и, напечатав еще что-то, положил телефон на прикроватный столик и лег. Лестрад подождал минуту, потом перевернулся и обнял Майкрофта. По утрам он любил спать с кем-нибудь в обнимку, ему нужно было касаться кого-то, чтобы держать подальше своих демонов, но ночью ему было слишком жарко для этого. Его бывшая всегда говорила, что спать с ним — все равно, что спать с раскаленной батареей. В первые годы их брака она утверждала, что ей это нравилось, потом — не слишком. Майкрофт был высоким, холодным и, казалось, поглощал жар Лестрада. А еще у него был на удивление аппетитный зад, и Лестрад с сожалением вспомнил свой отказ его трахнуть. Он придвинулся поближе, и Майкрофт сказал недоуменно:

— Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что просто потому, что мы делим кровать…

— Я знаю, мы лишь убиваем время, — сказал Лестрад. — Все в порядке. Боже, у тебя не ноги, а ледышки. Давай их сюда.

Он положил собственные ноги поверх тех кусков льда, которые Майкрофт называл ступнями, и, уткнувшись носом в его шею сзади, заснул.

**Глава 4**

Когда он проснулся во второй раз, было уже светло, и птицы громко щебетали, как это делали обычно в сельской местности. В кровати Лестрад был один. Дверь в ванную комнату была приоткрыта, и звук включенного душа давал понять, куда делся Майкрофт. У Лестрада было такое чувство, что все случившееся накануне — свадьба, ужасная речь Шерлока, арест, Майкрофт — было сном. Душ стих. Дверь в ванную была по-прежнему открыта. Лестрад уставился в потолок, почесал живот и задумался. Прошлой ночью Майкрофт закрыл за собой дверь. Каковы шансы на то, что сегодня он просто случайно оставил ее открытой? Подумав еще немного, Лестрад встал и пошел в ванную.

Майкрофт, одетый в халат, стоял перед зеркалом, его щеки и подбородок были покрыты белой пеной явно не из тех, что продаются в обычном супермаркете. Майкрофт был прав: ванная была слишком маленькой для двоих. В нее едва влезал душ, отгороженный шторой, унитаз, раковина с зеркалом над ней и крошечное окно. Стоя посреди ванной, Лестрад мог раскинуть руки и коснуться каждой стены.

— Потеснись, мне нужно отлить, — сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофт закатил глаза от такой неприкрытой правды жизни, но отошел чуть в сторону, не сказав ни слова.

Не нарушая негласного священно этикета, Лестрад смотрел прямо перед собой, пока писал, и молчал. Но еще до того, как он закончил, у него появилось странное чувство, что за ним наблюдают, однако когда он скосил глаза, то увидел, что Майкрофт сосредоточенно бреется, не сводя задумчивого взгляда со своего отражения. Поскольку раковина была занята, Лестрад шагнул в душ и быстро сполоснулся едва теплой водой, вытершись первым, что попало под руку.

— Это коврик для ванной, — заметил Майкрофт, стирая с лица остатки пены.

Лестрад пожал плечами: коврик был размером с полотенце, такой же формы и сделан из того же материала.

— Эта ночь была неплохой, — сказал Лестрад, не зная, какую лучше выбрать интонацию, то ли утвердительную, то ли вопросительную.

Майкрофт ополоснул лезвие бритвы, тщательно вытер его и погрузился в размышления. Сейчас он казался выше и суровее, чем вчера, а на лице его застыло привычное выражение легкого пренебрежения ко всему миру.

— Да? — уточнил он так, будто у него были в этом сомнения.

— Ты даже пищал от удовольствия, — отозвался Лестрад и, закончив вытираться, посмотрелся в зеркало через плечо Майкрофта, пытаясь пригладить мокрые волосы.

— Не думаю, что я когда-либо в жизни пищал.

— Да? — Лестрад помнил совсем другое. — Жаль.

Сдавшись, он оставил в покое свои волосы и вытер руки о халат Майкрофта. Подойдя к Майкрофту со спины, Лестрад не упустил возможность прижаться к его крепкому заду.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло сказал Лестрад на ухо Майкрофту с акцентом ист-энда.

— Доброе утро, — отозвался Майкрофт и, как ни удивительно, не похоже было, что он испытывал недовольство тем, как Лестрад обошелся с его халатом.

— Прошлой ночью ты сделал мне предложение, — осмелев, сказал Лестрад и потерся пахом о зад Майкрофта. — Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас его принял?

— В этом случае, — сказал Майкрофт, убирая бритву в чехол и ставя его на подоконник, — тебе придется поторопиться. Машина приедет за мной в шесть тридцать.

Это вряд ли можно было назвать восторженным согласием. С другой стороны, дверь в ванную была открыта, и Лестрад не сомневался, что это было неспроста.

— Это «да», и ты просто набиваешь себе цену? — уточнил он. — Или это «нет, мне некогда»?

Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся, одобряя такую прямоту, и ответил, мимолетно прижавшись к Лестраду:

— Это «да», если ты сделаешь все быстро.

— Да?

Лестрад обнял его за талию и стал ритмично тереться о Майкрофта.

— М-м-м, точно да.

На этот раз Майкрофт ощутимо ответил ему, и следующие несколько минут они провели за этим приятным занятием. Грубоватая ткань халата слегка царапала кожу Лестрада, но это лишь добавляло удовольствия. Просунув руку под халат, Лестрад нащупал уже вставший член Майкрофта и начал дрочить ему. Вскоре тесная ванная наполнилась запахом секса, смешанным с запахом дорогого крема для бритья, разгоряченной кожи и пота.

Когда Лестрад решил, что они уже далеко зашли, он потерся щетинистой щекой о гладко выбритую щеку Майкрофта и сказал:

— Если хочешь, пойдем в постель.

— Нет, предпочитаю остаться здесь.

— О, ну хорошо, — удивленно ответил Лестрад и задумался.

Секс стоя — это одно. Секс, стоя в крошечной ванной на скользком влажном полу, — это опасность упасть и попасть в больницу вместо запланированных на день дел.

— Обопрись руками о раковину, — предложил Лестрад.

Майкрофт вцепился обеими руками в края раковины и шире раздвинул ноги, чтобы не такому высокому, как он, Лестраду было удобнее.

— Я так понимаю, ты уже делал это раньше.

— Разумеется. Как и ты, надеюсь? — Майкрофт вопросительно взглянул на Лестрада в зеркало.

— Да, конечно.

Вот только не с мужчиной.

Лестрад поспешно занялся халатом Майкрофта, пока его не начали расспрашивать о деталях. Взявшись за полы халата, Лестрад медленно потянул их вверх, поглаживая свободными пальцами длинные бледные бедра Майкрофт. Быстро не значило торопливо и суетно. К тому времени, как Лестрад добрался до ягодиц, Майкрофт кусал губы и даже не думал о том, чтобы задавать какие-то вопросы. Лестрад обернул полы халата вокруг талии Майкрофта, чтобы они не мешались, и посмотрел в зеркало. Верх халата почти полностью прикрывал грудь, оставляя зад голым — полуобнаженность всегда выглядит лучше, если конечно ты не юный и стройный. Когда сам Лестрад был молодым и подтянутым, он носил обтягивающие джинсы и расстегнутые до пупка рубашки. Правда, при этом он коротко стриг волосы по бокам и спереди, оставляя сзади хвост, и считал себя неотразимым, так что его мнение не было показателем.

— Так, — сказал Лестрад самому себе, возвращаясь в реальность.

Он немного подрочил себе и замер, осознав, что под ладонью у него была голая кожа. Отправляясь на свадьбу Джона и Мэри, он определенно не рассчитывал на ночь буйного секса.

— У тебя есть?..

Майкрофт кивком показал на коричневый кожаный несессер на подоконнике. Покопавшись в нем, Лестрад легко нашел не только то, что искал, но и пару предметов, которые он не смог опознать, даже несмотря на свой опыт работы в Отделе нравов. Натянув резинку, он положил руку Майкрофту на бедра и снова замер. Казалось неправильным и невежливым вот так с размаха войти в него.

Однако Майкрофт, угадавший его мысли, не разделял его сомнений.

— Все в порядке, я не стеклянный.

Да, это точно, стеклянным он не был — кожа Майкрофта была теплой, а плоть — мягкой и податливой, и Лестрад с удовольствием мял его зад. Его руки на бледных гладких бедрах казались загорелыми и грубыми.

— Не уверен, что ты этого заслужил, — сказал Лестрад, чтобы выиграть время и взять себя в руки. — Ты был хорошим мальчиком?

Майкрофт поднял голову и, жестко посмотрев на него в отражении, сказал:

— У нас нет сейчас на это времени. Просто вставь мне.

— Строптивый, — заметил Лестрад, но нетерпение Майкрофта убедило его больше, чем любые другие уверения.

Он прижал головку ко входу и подался вперед, чувствуя, как поддаются его напору сжатые мышцы. Отстранившись, Лестрад снова качнул бедрами, на этот раз продвинувшись чуть дальше. Он решил было, что нашел правильный угол, но в последнюю секунду засомневался. Майкрофт недовольно топнул ногой и сам прижался к нему, хоть и не вплотную.

— Ладно, но не вини меня, когда не сможешь сегодня нормально сидеть, — предупредил Лестрад и резко вошел в Майкрофта.

Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к сексу с мужчиной, но потом все пошло как по маслу, как в его лучших интимных воспоминаниях. Он экспериментировал со скоростью и ритмом, делал круговые движения бедрами, а затем, почти случайно, все же нашел верный угол, отчего Майкрофт ахнул и дернулся.

— А, вот оно, так? Подожди, стой спокойно, чтобы я запомнил…

Взглянув в зеркало, Лестрад увидел, что глаза у Майкрофта были закрыты, а на губах играла довольная улыбка человека, который получил то, чего хотел. «Я для него просто член, — понял Лестрад. — Крепкий член, на котором можно кончить». Это должно было бы быть унизительным, но почему-то лишь еще больше возбудило Лестрада, и он стал еще быстрее и резче трахать Майкрофта, стараясь при каждом толчке попадать по чувствительному месту. Майкрофт покрылся испариной, тяжело дышал и коротко постанывал, силясь достичь разрядки. Руки Лестрада стали соскальзывать с его бедер. Лишившись точки опоры, Лестрад схватился за халат и использовал его, чтобы с силой притянуть к себе Майкрофта, насадив на свой член, чувствуя, как у него уже поджимаются яйца. Ноги разъезжались на мокром полу, но Лестрад лишь покрепче взялся за халат, не сбавляя темпа. В маленькой ванной шлепки́ влажной кожи о кожу были особенно громкими.

— Я заставлю тебя кончить так сильно, что ты едва устоишь на ногах, а потом я кончу тебе на задницу, хорошо? — спросил Лестрад.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил, но быстро кивнул. Лицо у него было багровым, от его частого дыхания запотело зеркало, и он непроизвольно постанывал при каждом толчке Лестрада.

— Отлично. — Лестрад сильнее уперся ногами в пол и облизал свою ладонь. — Давай сначала разберемся с тобой, хочу это видеть. Прямо сейчас.

Ему больше не требовалось спрашивать согласие, он просто обхватил член Майкрофта рукой, и уже через несколько секунд Майкрофт тонко застонал, откинув назад голову. Казалось, он весь сжался вокруг члена Лестрада, пока судорожно кончал на зеркало и раковину.

Лестрад решил, что да, это точно был писк и даже визг, а потом вышел из Майкрофта, стащил с себя презерватив и, подрочив себе, кончил на розовый зад. Не так сильно, как ночью, но для второго раза за шесть часов — вполне неплохо.

Переведя дух, он отпустил халат, который еще держал одной рукой, выпрямился и подхватил начавшего падать Майкрофта, который потерял равновесие. Он с трудом стоял на ослабевших ногах, и это приятно льстило Лестраду.

— Тебе стоит принять душ, за тобой вот-вот приедут, — сказал Лестрад, и Майкрофт быстро открыл глаза.

Куснув его слегка в шею, Лестрад посмотрел на него в зеркало и пошел в кровать.

Час спустя его разбудила смущенная и извиняющаяся горничная. Майкрофт выехал из номера, и она решила, что комната свободна. Бросив взгляд в сторону ванной, Лестрад с ужасом увидел, что дверь была открыта, а на зеркале и раковине остались красноречивые следы того, что произошло там ранее. Он поспешно выпроводил горничную и потратил минут двадцать, чтобы оттереть все мокрым полотенцем. Затем он вымылся, оделся и пошел искать свою обувь. Ботинки стояли в шкафу, а сверху висел его пиджак. Надев его, Лестрад нахмурился — он был тяжелее, чем должен бы, и в карманах явно что-то лежало. Проверив их, в одном кармане Лестрад нашел свой телефон, а в другом — бумажник. Прошлой ночью их там точно не было. Несколько минут он тупо смотрел на них, а затем, все поняв, произнес вслух:

— Вот ублюдок.

*** * ***

Остаток дня прошел спокойно и предсказуемо. Он съездил в Йовиль и пол-утра давал показания в участке. Когда местные полицейские убедились, что он не собирается забирать себе дело и всю славу, они даже стали вполне дружелюбными. Его накормили завтраком и отвезли на станцию, чтобы он успел на ближайший поезд. Как оказалось, он немного задерживался, так что Лестраду повезло, и он оказался на станции как раз вовремя, чтобы запрыгнуть в готовый тронуться вагон. Сидячих мест не было, и Лестрад уже приготовился стоять три часа, но когда кондуктор увидела его служебное удостоверение, то позволила ему ехать в вагоне первого класса, где он был единственным пассажиром и к тому же получил напитки и еду за счет компании. Половину пути он провел за бумажной работой, никакой арест не обходился без нее, а затем уснул и проснулся, только когда они приехали на Ватерлоо в три дня.

Северная ветка метро была как всегда забита, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, однако когда Лестрад добрался до своей машины, оставленной на стоянке, то доехал до дома за рекордно короткое время — на дороге не только не было пробок, но он даже ни разу не стоял на светофоре. Забросив вещи в квартиру, он вышел на пробежку, после чего заглянул в магазин, чтобы купить что-нибудь, из чего можно было приготовить нормальный ужин — сегодня он обойдется без еды на вынос. Когда он возвращался домой, у него возникло странное чувство, что все уличные камеры наблюдения на противоположной стороне улицы повернулись в его сторону, но когда он остановился и взглянул на них, то увидел, что ему лишь показалось.


End file.
